On The Path
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Sequel to Go That Far* Brandon won NXT Season 4 and Carrie is getting her Shot at the World Championship at Wrestlemania. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys here is the Sequel to "Go That Far" :D I told you it'll pick up right after it left off and it did :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D Oh and the OC's that Don't appear on my page belong to WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Congratulations Hall." Adam Smiled as Carrie and Brandon were getting ready for Smackdown

"Thank you Adam." Brandon smiled "Man it feels good to be on Smackdown."

"We already have our first match tonight against Santino and Vladimir." Carrie smiled as she changed into a Dark Blue Sports Bra, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Dark Blue Converse Low Tops

"Awesome." Adam smiled "Don't let that match distract you the contract signing tonight."

"I won't don't worry but I'm still excited." Carrie smiled

"You know the best part about this?" Brandon asked as he smiled

"What?" Carrie asked

"No Vickie or Nick." Brandon smiled as he and Carrie hi fived each other

"I almost forgot about those two douchebags." Carrie laughed "Good thing you don't have to deal with them."

"I wanted to beat up Nick a couple of times away from NXT." Brandon said pretending to be sad "But we don't have time for them right now."

"You're right we have tag titles to win and I have a World Title to win." Carrie smiled

"Keep dreaming babe you're at the end of the road." Adam smirked "At Wrestlemania you're World Title dreams will stop."

"I highly doubt that Adam." Carrie said "I will be the World Champion and One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions."

"Doubt it for the World Title but I know you'll win the Tag Team Titles." Adam said

"Don't doubt me babe." Carrie smiled "When I say I'll do something I do it I said I would get Vickie out of the WWE and I did I said I would get Brandon to win NXT and I did."

"Does that sound like someone to doubt?" Brandon asked

"You two have a point." Adam said "But don't forget who has the title right now babe." He smirked

"Yeah and it don't matter because I will win that title at Wrestlemania." Carrie smirked

"Again I doubt it." Adam said "You may be my wife but I won't let anyone not even you have this title."

"Shut up babe." Carrie said pushing him

"Brandon help me out." Adam said asking Brandon for help

"No thank you I'm staying out of this." Brandon said leaning against the wall and smirking

"Hey I helped you win NXT and this is the thanks I get?" Adam asked

"First off Carrie helped me win NXT mostly you helped me a bit and second I'll I'm always on Carrie's side." Brandon said

"Fine don't ask me for help anymore." Adam joked as he turned away

"Up yours." Brandon joked as well

"Come on Brandon our match is next." Carrie smiled

"This isn't over Copeland." Brandon said pretending to glare at Adam

"Damn right it isn't Hall." Adam joked pretending to glare at Brandon

"The Following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Santino Merella and Vladimir Kozlof!"

Santino's theme played and he and Vladimir came out and did their usual entrances then Carrie and Brandon's new Tag Team theme _Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and they came out

"And their opponents the team of the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and NXT Season 4 Winner Brandon Hall!"

Brandon had on his wrestling gear from earlier and when they came out they slapped the hands of the fans then went in the ring and went on the top ropes and smiled and stuck their fists up then went down where Brandon took off his shirt and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Brandon and Santino and when Santino was getting ready to do the Cobra Brandon went on the second rope and held on so he wouldn't fall and when he almost did the Cobra Brandon did his new finisher _Hands Held High _which is a Flying closeline from the second rope and got the pin and won

"Here are your winners the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!"

After they won Carrie went in the ring and her and Brandon hugged and celebrated a bit then Brandon got a Mic

"Alright guys you saw that I won NXT Season 4 on Tuesday right?" Brandon asked and the crowd cheered "Well as the winner of NXT Season 4 I got a spot on Raw or Smackdown and as you see I chose Smackdown." He smiled and the fans cheered more "Also with winning NXT Season 4 I also got a tag title opportunity for me and my Pro Carrie Wilson. Well we talked these past few days and we decided that Movin' Up we want you guys at Wrestlemania. We'll see you on Monday for your Answer." He smiled as he dropped the Mic and went to the back with Carrie

"That was great Brandon." Carrie smiled

"Thanks Carrie." Brandon smiled "Why didn't you talk or anything out there?"

"I didn't want to outshine you." Carrie Smiled "It's your debut and I wanted you to have your moment."

"You're an awesome best friend." Brandon smiled

"Thank you Brandon." Carrie smiled as she hugged him and she went and got ready for her contract signing

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown Adrienne!"

_Last Resort _by _Papa Roach _played as Adrienne came down and got in the middle of the ring where the table and got a Mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am looking forward to this match at Wrestlemania." Adrienne smiled "But let me introduce the two people that are going to be in this match first she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out wearing an Iron Fist Fun Print Skinny Fit T-Shirt, Criminal Damage Plat Trousers with Chain and Braces in Black, a pair of Black Converse low tops and the Intercontinental Championship on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she raised her title happily and the fans cheered and she sat down in one of the seats.

"And her opponent the World Heavyweight Champion Edge!" Adrienne smiled as Adam's theme played and he came out and got in the ring and did his pose and sat down in the other seat and smiled at Carrie

"Guys let's get through this and not mess up like my brother Chris Jericho is going to on Dancing with The Stars." Adrienne said and Adam got a mic

"Adrienne we both know Chris will not make it past round three but we won't mess this up." Adam smirked as he signed the contract

"With that Smirk I don't trust you." Adrienne said as Carrie got the contract and looked at it

"Carrie just remember once you sign that contract you're going to get it no matter what." Adam smirked and Carrie got a mic

"Edge I know what I'm getting myself into by signing this contract and you may be my boyfriend but I will be the World Champion at Wrestlemania." Carrie smirked as she signed the contract and stared at Adam and he stared back.

_Me: The match is On! :D :D Also Carrie and Brandon are on the road to getting the tag team championships will they get them? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Here is the next Chapter guys and believe me Raw is Awesome so far tonight :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Wilson I am glad to see you." Haylie cried as she saw Brandon walk in the arena for Raw

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked as she walked over to Haylie

"Snooki is guest starring on Raw next week." Haylie cried

"Awesome!" Brandon said excitedly then Carrie looked at him "I mean it sucks." He said quickly

"Look Haylie if Snooki is on Raw then it's no big deal if you stay away from her." Carrie said

"But Sydney is going to be at Raw next week visiting friends a.k.a. See Snooki." Haylie cried

"You'll be busy helping me deal with a certain bitch." Carrie smirked "You heard that Phoenix has been calling me out a lot lately right?"

"Yeah and you want me to help deal with her?" Haylie asked as she smirked

"You bet." Carrie smiled

"Carrie you're the best." Haylie smiled as she hugged Carrie "But what are you going to do this week?"

"Simple call out your brother and Kyle and get our title shot at Wrestlemania." Carrie said "You saw Smackdown right?"

"Yeah." Haylie said

"Then you know what we're going to do." Carrie smiled "So this week we deal with your brother and his friend next week you and I fight Phoenix while Brandon makes out with Snooki and I take pictures and tell Jasmine."

"Jerk!" Brandon joked pretending to be sad and turned away

"We still love you Brandon." Carrie smiled "So you in Haylie?"

"Anything to be distracted from the Jersey Shore Midget." Haylie smirked

"So who's going to be in the ring first Movin' Up or Sister of Sitch?" Carrie asked

"I think sister of Sitch." Haylie said "Want to surprise her?"

"You bet." Carrie smirked "Hey Brandon think you can distract Cole tonight and take over on commentary for King?"

"You bet I always wanted to have a chat with Cole." Brandon smirked as he laughed

"Have fun then." Carrie smiled as Raw was coming on and Brandon ran out to join Cole on commentary

"Why do I have a feeling that Brandon on commentary is going to be funny?" Haylie asked

"Because it is." Carrie smirked

"Speaking of Rookies Kayla signed Craig to Raw." Haylie smiled

"She did?" Carrie asked as she smiled more "Sweet."

"He was her favorite rookie." Haylie said as she laughed

"Well I'm glad he's signed." Carrie smiled

"Me too." Haylie said as they watched Brandon on commentary

_**Out by the Ring**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm joined by the second nerd of NXT which he won Brandon Hall." Cole said introducing Brandon to the cameras

"You're mom is a nerd." Brandon smirked putting his feet up

"Shut up!" Cole yelled

"Don't worry King will trust me." Brandon smirked as _Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix came out wearing a really short purple tube top, a really short purple skirt and black heels. When she got in the ring she did an entrance like Velvet Sky then got in the ring and got a Mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm here to prove that the diva in the WWE that is actually tough is a coward." Phoenix "That's right the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson is a coward!"

"She is not you're just dumb." Brandon said on commentary

"Shut up and let the most beautiful Diva in the WWE speak." Cole snapped at him

"You're dating a girl?" Brandon asked in shock "I thought that you were dating Miz, Alex, Swagger and Vickie." He laughed and Cole said nothing

"Look if Carrie is the toughest Diva in the WWE then she would come out here but since she isn't she's nothing but a…" but she got cut off by _Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _playing and Haylie came out wearing a Chelsea Grin Bloody Black Tank Top, a pair of Tripp Black Strap Grommet Pants, a pair of Black Converse low tops, and the WWE Championship belt on her stomach. When she got in the ring she threw up the piece sign and smiled

"So Carrie is having Trudel do her dirty work?" Cole asked

"Just like you have Swagger and you're referee do?" Brandon asked and he spoke again before Cole did "Exactly."

"Look Phoenix in case you guys didn't know Carrie Wilson is not a coward her and China helped Divas like me to get where I am!" Haylie yelled at Phoenix and the crowd started chanting Trudel over and over "Without her I would not have been able to be the WWE Champion, without her…"

"That's enough Trudel all I know is that she is a coward!" Phoenix yelled and Haylie slapped her and they started fighting in the ring

"Get her Phoenix!" Cole yelled

"That won't happen." Brandon said then the crowd popped huge and Carrie ran out and ran Phoenix out of the ring then got the dropped mic

"Hey Phoenix you think I'm a coward well I heard that you're an MMA expert well I'm training myself and so is Haylie so how about this. You vs. Me and Haylie in an MMA Expedition next week!" Carrie smirked as she made the challenge.

"You're on Wilson!" Phoenix smirked and Carrie and Haylie were wondering why she was smirking then Carrie sensed that Booker's sister Aleta with a steel chair. Good thing they caught her in time as her and Haylie attacked her and Aleta ran out as soon as she couldn't get to her. But before she went to the back _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out

"Hey Aleta are you just going to keep attacking the Divas like this?" Kayla asked "Well how about you and Haylie in that ring right now!" Then Haylie smirked and Aleta slowly got back in the ring and Carrie went on commentary with Brandon and Cole and the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

After a Surgical Free Haylie pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Haylie Trudel!"

After she won she celebrated a bit then _Dead and Gone _by _T.I (Feat. Justin Timberlake) _played and Josh came out to the ring and got a mic

"Sorry to interrupt you sis but Kyle and I got a challenge for Wrestlemania last week on Smackdown." Josh said then looked at Brandon and Carrie "Isn't that right Carrie and Brandon?"

"Damn right it is!" Brandon smirked as he got a mic "Movin' Up vs. Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson for the WWE Tag team titles at Wrestlemania what do you say?"

"That is a big match." Josh said then smirked "You're on!"

"See you at Wrestlemania!" Brandon smirked then he and Josh had a Stare down

_Me: The tag match is set at Wrestlemania! I will look foward to writing that match :D :D But I got something else to ask you guys. Think I should write a one shot where Brandon is on Commentary making fun of Cole?_

_Brandon Muse: Say yes people! Say yes!_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the third chapter :D And sorry if it sucks but I started getting writers block on this but I got out just in time :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So you two are going to waste your time on Twitter all night?" Adam asked as Carrie and Brandon were on their phones responding or writing Tweets

"Not all night we're just giving our thoughts Cena/Rock and other things." Carrie said as she was on her iPhone

"I'm giving my thoughts on NXT Redemption." Brandon said

"Oh yeah I heard that they scrapped the All Diva season and decided to go with this Redemption idea." Adam said

"I know it sucks I was looking forward to being Chelsea's pro." Carrie said sadly "Looks like I'm going to have to wait one more season."

"It's not fair for those rookies who were going to be on here to wait one more season." Brandon said

"Thank god you won man if you didn't you might have had to deal with Saxton one more season." Adam said and Brandon shuddered

"Don't remind me man." Brandon said quickly as he wrote a tweet

_Warcraftnerd27- Wow this season of NXT looks like season 3 but this time with Maryse which by the way Lucky won't be so lucky in getting her and Also Bryon Saxton have fun possibly being in 2 more seasons of NXT I'll be winning championships by the time you're done :D_

"Wow I never known you to diss the other rookies on Twitter Hall." Adam said looking at Brandon's twitter

"Well I never liked Saxton anyway and Jon is acting like Flair." Brandon said "Don't get me wrong Jon is a good friend of mine from FCW but he's acting stupid right now."

"I hear you on that one." Adam said as he read Carrie's tweet and laughed "Ok forget about Rock/Cena it looks like Wilson/Cena now."

"What did it say?" Brandon asked as he looked on Carrie's twitter page and laughed

_CWilson JohnCena- Look Barney's turd if you're going to beat the Rock then start acting like the Doctor of Thuganomics again for good till after Wrestlemania ok. Besides I fell in love with you because of that but don't tell Edge even though he's reading this lol._

"I wonder how he's going to respond." Brandon said as he laughed some more

"I don't know but that second sentence is funny." Adam laughed

"I know right?" Brandon asked

"I'm bored now want to interrupt Dos and Brodus?" Carrie asked "He's been complaining about not being in a match at Wrestlemania."

"Sure I've wanted to pay my old friend Brodus Clay a visit." Brandon said

"Let's go then." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon went out to the ring

_**In The Ring**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I don't have a match at Wrestlemania and it is my destiny to be at Wrestlemania." Dos said and everyone booed him "And the only way I'm going to get in a match at Wrestlemania is…" But he got cut off by Carrie and Brandon's theme and they came out

"Alberto Alberto." Carrie said putting her hand on his shoulder as soon as she and Brandon got in the ring "I think the reason why you're not in a Wrestlemania match is…how do I put this in the nicest way possible…? You're a rich spoiled brat." Carrie said "You don't deserve a match at Wrestlemania you have to earn a match Alberto the only Reason Cole got one because he has a lot of boyfriends to help him. My point is quit complaining and earn a match."

"You know what Carrie?" Dos asked "You make a good point" Then he used the mic to knock her down then Brandon started beating on Dos but Brodus attacked him from behind then as Carrie and Brandon were getting attacked the Crowd popped big as Adam and Jay ran them out of the ring then went to Check on Carrie and Brandon

"Hey Alberto, Brodus." Adrienne said on the big screen "You guys want to fight? Well find two tag team partners because it's going to be an 8 person tag team match you two and two partners of your choice vs. Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson, NXT Season 4 Winner Brandon Hall, Christian and the World Heavyweight Champion Edge! Good luck finding two partners."

"Ok Adrienne is the best GM Ever." Carrie smiled as her, Brandon, Jay and Adam got to the back

"I know it's going to be hard for those two to find two partners." Jay laughed as he sat down

"I wonder who they'll pick." Carrie asked as she laughed

"I think it'll be Ricardo and Lira." Jay said

"Who is Lira?" Carrie asked

"Dos's girlfriend." Jay said "Believe me that ho is ugly."

"Well I doubt it'll be Lira because almost all the Diva's can't beat me." Carrie said "The only one who can is Haylie and we only fought twice and each won one."

"We'll we'll just have to see then." Jay said

"You're right."

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez."

"_Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing the team that will beat the number one contenders for the Tag team championships Brodus Clay and Alberto Del Rio!" _Ricardo said in Spanish as Dos's theme played and he and Brodus went to the ring and waited for their tag team partners then Jack's theme played and he came out

"And his tag team partner from Perry, Oklahoma Jack Swagger!"

As soon as Jack got in the ring he glared at the fans then a third theme played that made everyone wish that Haylie was there.

"And their tag team partner from Cleveland, Ohio he is the WWE Champion The Miz!"

When Mike came out he went in the ring and glared at everyone then stood next to his partners as _Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and Brandon and Carrie came out

"And their opponents first the team of the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the Winner of NXT Season 4 Brandon Hall!"

Carrie had on her Light Blue Tank Top, Light Blue Skinny Jeans, her Light Blue Converse Low tops on and the Intercontinental Title on her right shoulder. Meanwhile Brandon was wearing his Blue and White Flannel Shirt, Blue and White Wrestling Tights and Blue and White Wrestling boots. When they got in the ring they went on the top ropes and Carrie posed with her belt and Brandon stuck his fist up then they went down and waited for their partners.

"And their tag team partners first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Christian!"

Jay's theme played and he came out and glared at Dos and when he got in the ring he smirked at him some more as Adam's theme played and he came out

"And their tag team partner he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

After Adam got in the ring he went up and did his poses then went down and handed his belt to the ref then the match started with him and Jack starting.

_**FF Towards the end**_

The two legal people in the ring were Mike and Brandon and when Mike was down Brandon went and held on the ropes but then felt himself get pushed down by Cole then his team won by disqualification After the rest of his team ran the others out of the ring Brandon glared at Cole then he got out of the ring and got close to him

"I'll see you on Monday." Brandon growled as he went to the back

_Me: Oh oh Cole just dug his own grave. Not only does he have King on his ass but now Brandon too (Looks like he won't be seeing Snooki on Monday lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter and I don't know Much about MMA but I did the best I can so I hope you guys like. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Two questions one why isn't Haylie here and two can I please go and Kill Cole?" Brandon asked as he and Carrie were in their locker room for Raw

"Last I check she was hanging out with Sydney and not yet Brandon." Carrie said as she had on a light blue sports bra and light blue girls boxing shorts

"But that box is annoying and he's scared of King, Cena, Haylie and I." Brandon whined

"You'll live besides I need you to have my back tonight incase Miz tries to interfere and save his girlfriend." Carrie said

"You never let me have any fun." Brandon whined some more

"I'll tell you what help me tonight and you can mess with Cole all you want tonight." Carrie said "Now I'm going to free Haylie from Sydney and Snooki." Then she smirked "Although I do know away that you can scare Cole big time."

"Tell me." Brandon smirked

"Wilson thank god you're here help me!" Haylie cried as Carrie walked up to her, Sydney and Snooki

"Sorry girls but Haylie has to get ready for an MMA Exhibition match." Carrie said grabbing Haylie's wrist

"Can't she stay for a few more minutes?" Sydney begged

"Sorry but I want to go over a few moves with her and…" She was about to say then she stopped and glared at someone "Well well well look who it is. Sorry fatso but the unemployment office is down the street."

"You shut up Wilson!" Vickie snapped

"I hope Trish beats you tonight and Snooki helps." Carrie glared as she and Haylie walked away and got ready for their MMA Exhibition match

"The following MMA Exhibition match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix came out wearing a Purple sports Bra and Purple Boxing shorts. When she got in the ring she did a sexy pose and glared at the fans and at Brandon sitting on top of Cole's box

"That's right ladies and gentlemen my STALKER is sitting on top of my box!" Cole yelled on commentary "Hall get off now!" He yelled again and Brandon just laughed as _Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out first.

"And her opponent first from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie had on a Dark Pink Sports Bra, Black Boxing shorts and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she got in the ring she threw up the piece sign then waited for Carrie

"And her tag team partner from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out and slapped the hands of the fans happily as she hugged a couple of them then went in the ring and went on the top rope and posed happily with her belt then went down and handed it to the ref then the MMA match started

"King, Mathews is this spot taken?" Brandon asked since he got in the third spot next to Jerry and Josh

"Not at all Brandon welcome." King smiled

"Thank you King." Brandon smiled "Cole I'll be back on the box in a few."

"You better not be!" Cole yelled

"Don't worry I will be." Brandon smirked as he watched the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

After the match was tied Carrie and Phoenix were in the ring and when Phoenix was turned around Carrie hit her with the Knockout punch and the Ref counted to 10 and Carrie and Haylie won.

"Here are your winners the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After they won they raised their hands and hugged then Carrie felt someone knock her down then she looked up to see Aleta

"_Will she learn?" _Carrie thought as _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out

"You know Aleta I've been getting real sick of your attitude." Kayla growled "Week after week you've been attacking my top Divas I know you have a problem with Haylie and Carrie for no reason so now you're facing both of them in a handicap match."

"No no no!" Cole yelled

"Brandon please sit down on the box again." Kayla begged then Brandon smiled and went on the box again

"You can't do this Mrs. Batista!" Cole whined

"I just did!" Kayla yelled as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Aleta was in position Haylie went and did her infamous _Surgical Free _on her and Smirked and tagged Carrie in and she went on the top rope but felt herself get knocked down by Phoenix.

"Here are your winners by disqualification The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and The WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

"Ok I had enough of this out of you two!" Kayla yelled at Aleta and Phoenix "Next week you two vs. Carrie and Haylie inside a steel cage!" Then Phoenix and Aleta were throwing a fit "And you're Alliance won't last because you guys are facing each other at Wrestlemania!" Then they threw more of a fit as Kayla smirked and went to the back

_Me: Whoa Aleta and Phoenix messed up big time. Sucks to be them :D :D Anyway you guys think that I should write a second one shot in the Cole vs. Brandon saga?_

_Brandon Muse: Please say yes!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter and sorry I took longer than usual but I was working on another Story getting it caught up and I did for now but I hope you guys like this Chapter :) I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"So all you got to do is watch a match between Movin' Up and I'm in a 6 person tag match?" Brandon asked as he and Carrie were in their locker room "Sounds like I got the bad end of the deal tonight."

"Not my fault you helped Haylie and John after the match on Monday." Carrie said lying down on the couch

"Hey I didn't want to see them beat up by a Mexican, a Fat guy and a bad impersonator." Brandon said "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Good point but you got yourself in this." Carrie smirked

"You're mean." Brandon whined then smirked "Don't you have a Champion vs. Champion match against Karla tonight?"

"Shut up." Carrie said throwing a pillow at Brandon

"It's true." Brandon smirked as Carrie started chasing him around the room

"I'm going to kill you Hall." Laughed Carrie

"Isn't killing me Cole's Job?" Brandon asked as he laughed

"Please he can't kill you even if he tried."Carrie laughed

"He can't even come out of his 'Cole Mine' Long enough to." Brandon laughed

"Don't worry Karla and I have a plan about that 'Cole Mine'". Carrie smirked

"What is it?" Brandon asked

"You'll see." Carrie smirked as she went out for her match

_**FF Towards the end of the match**_

What looked like two sisters mad at each other Carrie and Karla took their fighting to the floor and slammed the other one into the 'Cole Mine' Every Chance they got

"Watch where you're throwing your sister Karla!" Cole yelled as Karla slammed Carrie into the 'Cole Mine'

"Up yours mama's boy!" Karla yelled as she picked up Carrie but she slammed her into the 'Cole Mine'

"Stop it Carrie!" Cole yelled

"Hey leave me alone I'm trying to win a match here!" Carrie yelled as she picked up Karla like she was going to do the AA on her but instead she threw her into the 'Cole Mine' Causing one of the walls to break

"You two ruined the Cole Mine!" Cole yelled at her again

"Yeah and I'll ruin your face if you don't leave me alone!" Carrie yelled as she picked up Karla and put her in the ring and pinned her

"Here is your winner the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she helped up Karla and they hugged as the Ref handed back Carrie her IC title and Karla her U.S. Title and they celebrated a bit then laughed at Cole and went to the back

"I'm sorry for hurting you Karla." Carrie said as she hugged her younger sister some more

"I'm ok and anything to destroy the Cole Mine" Karla laughed as she hugged Carrie back "Look at it this way it makes a pretty good weapon."

"Remind me to tell Brandon that." Carrie laughed

_**FF To the tag match**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are honored to have the number one contenders for the Tag Team titles out here." Booker Smiled as Carrie and Brandon was on Commentary

"Thank you Booker." Carrie smiled

"You guys better pay for the Cole Mine!" Cole yelled

"I Regret Nothing!" Brandon laughed putting his hand up

"Shut up Hall." Cole Mumbled as _Let's Get It Started _by _The Black Eyed Peas _played and Movin' Up came out first

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Tag Team Championships Introducing first the Champions Josh Trudel and Kyle Smith Movin' Up!"

"I'll admit they're a good tag team but we're better." Carrie smiled

"You guys don't know that!" Cole snapped at them

"Go on top of the Cole Mine and Jump off of it." Brandon said as the Corre's theme played and Heath and Justin came out

"And their opponents representing the Corre Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel!"

When they got in the ring they glared at Josh and Kyle then the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

The two legal people in the ring were Justin and Josh and when he was about to hit his Finisher on Justin Wade and Zeke ran in the ring and started beating up on Josh and Kyle…Until Carrie and Brandon ran in and made the Save and chased out the Corre then Checked on Josh and Kyle

"Hey Corre!" Adrienne said on the titantron "I had enough of you four so next week it's going to be you four vs. Movin' Up, Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!" Then The Corre started freaking out and throwing a fit as the four people in the ring smirked "And that's not all it's going to be inside a Steel Cage." She smirked some more and The Corre Freaked out some more

"Damn can't we ever catch a break?" Brandon asked as he, Carrie, Josh and Kyle were in the back

"When you're a WWE Superstar it's hard to catch a break just ask Haylie." Josh laughed softly a bit

"Yeah." Carrie laughed as well "Or me."

"I'll have to get used to this huh?" Brandon asked as he got ready

"Oh yeah." Kyle said

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Alberto Del Rio's person Ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez!"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Brodus Clay and the person who will make history at Wrestlemania Alberto Del Rio!" _Ricardo said in Spanish as Dos's theme played and he and Brodus came out and went to the ring and Dos just smiled as Mike's theme played and he came out next

"And their tag team partner from Cleveland, Ohio the Miz!"

When Mike got in the ring he did his poses then Brandon's Singles theme _Animal I Have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and he came out first

"And their opponents first from Boise, Idaho he is the Winner of NXT Season 4 Brandon Hall!"

Brandon had on his Black and White wrestling gear and when he got to the end of the ramp he waited on his tag team partners

"And his tag team partner first from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!"

John's theme played and he came out all happy and did his Normal entrance and hi fived Brandon when he got to the end of the ramp. Then _Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out

"And their tag team partner from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie had on a Too Fast Just Killing Time Extra Long Sleeveless T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Converse and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she met up with her partners she hi fived them then went in the ring with them where the chased out the other team then they went back in as Brandon took off his Flannel shirt then started out the match with Dos

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Brandon and Mike and when Mike was Down Brandon went and did the Crossface on him as Haylie and John were Brawling with Brodus and Dos outside the ring but when Mike almost tapped out Brandon got off of him and went on the second Rope and quickly did _Hands Held High _on Cole then he went back to putting the Crossface on Mike which he tapped

"Here are your winners Brandon Hall, John Cena and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After they won Brandon Celebrated in the ring a bit and Haylie and John joined in on it then they went to the back.

_Me: Looks like Brandon got his Revenge on Cole again :D :D_

_Brandon Muse: Don't worry people I won't be done messing with Cole...he's too fun to mess with :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter :D :D And for the people who have a problem updating when you get the error message replace "Proprites" With "Content" In the URL bar and you're good to go :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6

"2 steel cage matches in one week I feel bad for you Wilson." Haylie said as she walked in their locker room

"I've been through worse." Carrie said getting ready for her match tonight

"Anyway where is Hall?" Haylie asked

"Oh he's out in the ring on commentary." Carrie said

"Again?" Haylie asked

"Yep Kayla and Vince suggested that he go out on Commentary on Monday's they like the way Cole and Brandon interact." Carrie said

"They do interact pretty well." Haylie laughed

"Yeah." Carrie said as she laughed

_**In The ring**_

It was Maryse vs. Jasmine and Jasmine was winning

"So you're going to be out here every Monday Brandon?" King asked while they were on Commentary

"As long as Carrie and I have business here yeah." Brandon smiled as he was on his Droid 2 tweeting Cole

_Warcraftnerd27 Michaelcole- VIRGIN! :p_

_Michaelcole Warcraft27- I'm blocking you_

_Warcraftnerd27 Michaelcole- Not if I block you first :p_

"Here is your winner Jasmine!"

"Alright that's my girl!" Brandon said excitedly

"Thank god that's over." Cole said as he got a mic "What a waste of time."

"Three weeks is long enough." Brandon said as he got up and got on the security barrier to Avoid Cole's guards then went and got on top of the 'Cole Mine' and grabbed Cole and used _Destinybreaker _on him causing Cole's head to hit the edge of it then he jumped down and hugged Jasmine and went to the back with her.

"Is Cole that crazy to fight a diva that doesn't face a superstar?" Carrie asked

"Pretty much." Haylie said "I am looking forward to the draft after Wrestlemania."

"How come?" Carrie asked

"We need you two on Raw you guys are big." Haylie said

"Well we like it on Smackdown you should come back." Carrie suggested

"Nah I like it on the A show more." Haylie smiled

"Hold on I honestly think Smackdown is the A show." Carrie said

"Doubt it." Haylie said as she walked out

"Get back here Trudel!" Carrie yelled as she followed her

"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix came out wearing a really short Pink Tube top just covering her breasts, Pink short shorts and a pair of pink heels. When she got in the cage she did a sexy pose then _That's All She Wrote _by _T.I (Feat. Eminem) _played and Aleta came out next

"And her tag team partner from Houston, Texas Aleta!"

Aleta came out wearing a Black T shirt, Black shorts, and a pair of black Sneakers. When she got in the ring she glared at the fans then hugged Phoenix then _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played next and Carrie came out

"And their opponents first from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie had on a Blue tie dye Tank top with matching Capri's and Converse low tops, and the IC Title on her right shoulder. After she came out she went and climbed on the cage till she got to the top then she did a front flip in and the fans cheered for her big time. Then _Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out.

"And her tag team partner from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie came out wearing a Neon Green Stripe Zip Burnout Tank Top, Dark Blue Super Skinny Jeans, a pair of Converse Grey High tops, and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she got in the ring she threw up the piece sign then her and Carrie handed their belts to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

While Haylie and Aleta were fighting in the ring Carrie and Phoenix were fighting on top of the cage and when she had her in position Carrie used _Destinybreaker _on her and they both hit the floor and were in pain.

_**FF To a Few Minutes**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the referee has determined that Carrie Wilson's feet hit the floor first there for the winners of the match Carrie Wilson and Haylie Trudel!"

After they won Haylie went and checked on Carrie and helped her to the back

"Wilson you need to be careful." Haylie said as Carrie sat down

"I'll be ok Trudel." Carrie said "I took risks like this for a while I'll be fine."

"I hope so Wilson." Haylie said

"Thanks." Carrie said as she rested on the couch a bit

"Carrie, Haylie Kayla wants to see you on her tour bus after the show is over." A stage hand said

"Alright thanks." Haylie said as she sat down next to Carrie

"Wonder what Kayla wants?" Carrie asked

"I don't know we'll just have to wait and see." Haylie said

"Hey guys sorry I couldn't talk to you in my office but I didn't want to be bothered." Kayla said as Carrie and Haylie walked on the bus

"It's ok what's up?" Carrie asked

"I just talked to Vince and he wants you and Haylie to become a tag team." Kayla said

"He does?" Carrie and Haylie asked

"He said it's entirely up to you two." Kayla said "He thinks you guys work well in the ring together and Carrie has been on Raw a lot lately so what do you think?"

"We'll have to think about it." Carrie said

"Alright I'll tell Vince." Kayla said "Thank you girls."

"Don't mention it." Carrie smiled as her and Haylie left

"What do you think Haylie?" Carrie asked "Should we be a tag team?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it." Haylie said

"Me too." Carrie said "I'll see you on Monday if I'm over here again."

"Alright." Haylie said as Carrie got in her rental and left

_Me: Haylie and Carrie a tag team? Well they would make a pretty good one :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I'm going to add a couple of Filler Chapters for Carrie's birthday party (Which her Bday is the same as Mine ^.^) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7

"So I have to defend the IC title against you in the cage tonight?" Carrie asked as her and Brandon were in the Corre's locker room

"Pretty much so if the Corre wins this match I'll be the IC Champ and if your team wins then you'll be the IC Champ still." Wade said

"You hear that Hall cause me to lose then you're going to die." Carrie joked

"Hey tell that to Movin' Up not me ok." Brandon said quickly holding his hands up in defense

"Calm down I was joking Brandon." Carrie laughed

"Or was she?" Wade laughed

"How the hell is Adam letting you be engaged to Ally?" Carrie asked as she laughed

"He doesn't pay much attention to us." Wade said

"No wonder why he hasn't brought it up as much." Carrie said

"He hardly talks about Ally being engaged to a British man?" Brandon asked

"Exactly." Carrie said

"Hey the British man is still here." Wade said pointing at himself

"And you're point?" Carrie and Brandon asked as they laughed

"I wish you guys luck tonight." Wade laughed as he pushed them out of the locker room

"Hey we were not done yet!" Brandon joked

"Come on Brandon let's go." Carrie laughed as her and Brandon walked to their locker room and saw Movin' Up already in there

"Hey guys lose the match and Carrie will kill you." Brandon laughed and Carrie hit him

"Dude." Carrie laughed "Anyway my IC Title is on the line in this tonight."

"That sucks." Josh said

"Not really." Carrie said "I'm used to challenges."

"You're just like Haylie except she doesn't want them to happen." Josh said "She can't catch a break like you guys."

"Well Brandon and I may have a break next week since there are no tapings." Carrie smiled

"You guys are lucky." Kyle said "We're stuck working next week."

"Hey us too don't forget Wrestlemania Axxess." Brandon said

"Look on the Bright Side Brandon you, me, Adam, Jay, Kirsten, Ally, Wade and Jennifer, and Karla have the weekend off." Carrie smiled

"No fair why do you guys get the weekend off?" Josh and Kyle asked together sounding Jealous

"Because it's Carrie's birthday on Friday and Adrienne is letting her family and close friends celebrate it." Brandon smiled

"Hey ask is Jasmine can have the weekend off too." Carrie suggested to Brandon

"Good Idea and I can show Nicki that I can get a girlfriend." Brandon smirked

"Who's Nicki?" Josh asked

"My younger sister." Brandon said "She's Adam and Carrie's housekeeper."

"I like to think of her as a babysitter for Selena and Edward." Carrie said "I trust Nicki with my kids more than anyone else."

"Seriously I'm surprised that she's not in the news for child abuse." Brandon laughed

"Shut up Brandon." Carrie said hitting him "You're sister isn't like that and you know it."

"Is Nicki interested in Wrestling?" Kyle asked

"Yeah Carrie trains her." Brandon said "If she does wrestle full time then she might end up in TNA Because of the lighter schedule."

"And Katie would be her boss so it'll be ok." Carrie smiled as they got ready for their match "But right now she's ok with what she does."

"That's good." Josh smiled

"Yeah." Carrie smiled "Oh Josh, Kyle cost me my title and you guys will feel my wrath."

"She means it." Brandon said acting scared

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Kyle said

"Good." Carrie said

"The following 8 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first The Corre!"

The Corre's theme played and they came out and did their normal entrance and when they got in the ring _Let's Get It Started _by _The Black Eyed _peas played and Josh and Kyle came out first

"And their opponents first the WWE Tag Team champions Josh Trudel and Kyle Smith Movin' Up!"

Josh had on a pair of Red and Blue Wrestling Tights, and Red and Blue Wrestling Boots. Kyle had on the same outfit but the tights were Trunks. When they got in the ring they glared at The Corre then _Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and Carrie and Brandon came out next

"And their tag team partners the team of The WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the winner of NXT Season 4 Brandon Hall!"

Carrie had on a Blue shirt that showed her stomach, Blue Women's wrestling tights, a pair of Blue shiny Wrestling Boots, and the IC Title on her right shoulder. Brandon had on his blue and white wrestling outfit. When they got to the ring they looked at each other then Climbed to the top of the cage where Brandon Jumped off of it and the fans cheered big for him then Carrie did a back flip off the cage and Brandon caught her without falling and they got a really huge pop for that then he put her down and her and Justin started the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Josh and Wade and when Wade had him is position he did _Wasteland _on him but what he didn't know was that Carrie secretly blind tagged herself in and when Wade tried to pin him the Ref wouldn't let him and when he saw Carrie on the top rope he tried to get her down but she did a very powerful _Destinybreaker _on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Brandon Hall, The WWE Tag Team Champions Movin' Up and Still the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After they won the match they celebrated in the ring a little bit then Carrie and Brandon looked at Movin' Up a bit and they looked back then nodded their heads at each other then Josh and Kyle took out Carrie and Brandon with closelines then smirked and went to the back.

"How dare Trudel's brother and friend!" Adam yelled as Carrie and Brandon got to the back

"Relax Adam we decided to do this over the next few weeks." Carrie said "You know to send each other messages."

"Still though you could have told me." Adam said

"I know but I didn't feel like it because it doesn't concern our match." Carrie said

"Alright but I need you 100% for our match so I can keep our title." Adam said

"So you want to put your hands on me?" Carrie asked "Isn't that abuse?"

"Hey it's in the ring only alright." Adam said "Besides the only time I put my hands on you is when we're out of work and we're in bed and…"

"Hey don't talk about your sex life in front of me." Brandon said quickly

"You got to learn sooner or later Hall." Adam laughed and Brandon threw his shirt at him

"Let's just get ready to go." Carrie laughed as she packed up "Don't forget we have the rest of the week off."

"Oh yeah!" Adam said excitedly "I can't wait it's your birthday on Friday and we can rest."

"Yeah!" Brandon said excitedly

"Well let's go then." Carrie smiled as they got ready and left the arena

_Me: Finally they get a couple of days off :D Well with their tag title shots coming up and Carrie's world title match they need it :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys here is the first filler chapter of this story :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8

"Nicki we're home." Carrie smiled as her, Adam, Karla, Jasmine and Brandon walked in Carrie and Adam's house

"Hey guys." Nicki smiled as she held Carrie and Adam's son Edward

"Hi Eddy I missed you." Carrie smiled as she took her son from Nicki and held him "I missed you so much little guy."

"I did too." Adam pouted

"Right so did daddy." Carrie smiled

"Mommy!" Carrie's daughter Selena yelled as she ran over to her and hugged her

"Hi Selena." Carrie smiled as she handed Edward to Adam and picked up Selena "How was my little girl while I was gone?"

"I was good." Selena smiled "Sorry that Bigfoot's child is back."

"It's ok I'll get rid of her soon as I beat Uncle Adam for his title." Carrie said laughing a bit

"Yay!" Selena smiled

"Selena she won't beat me she's dreaming." Adam laughed

"You told me that mommy always makes her dreams come true no matter what Uncle Adam and this dream she will make come true." Selena smiled and Adam was silent

"Owned by a three year old." Carrie smirked "You're losing it Adam." She smirked as her and Selena went up to her room

"Am not." Adam pouted "Come on Edward let's bother the girls like real men do." Then they followed the girls

"So Brandon who is this?" Nicki asked pointing at Jasmine

"Nicki this is Jasmine El she's my girlfriend." Brandon smiled

"Hi." Jasmine said shyly

"Girlfriend?" Nicki asked "Are you sure? You got a girl that actually likes you?"

"Yes I do." Brandon said rolling his eyes

"Well nice to meet you Jasmine." Nicki smiled as she shook her hand "Are you sure you like my brother?"

"I'm sure." Jasmine smiled as she shook Nicki's hand "Did he have problems with girls before me?"

"Oh yeah I think he had only one real girlfriend before you and that relationship lasted about 5 years." Nicki said "She cheated on him sadly but at least he's loyal."

"That's good." Jasmine smiled "I never had a real boyfriend before blame my sister and cousin."

"I'm sorry." Nicki said hugging Jasmine "Who are your sister and cousin."

"Layla and Sharina Thibeault." Jasmine said

"You're related to those two?" Nicki asked "I am so sorry."

"It's ok I gotten used to it." Jasmine said "They're kind of pissed that I'm actually dating though."

"They're just jealous that you actually found someone that likes you unlike them." Nicki laughed

"Yeah and Sharina is jealous of me because I was in FCW for one month." Jasmine said shrugging her shoulders "Not my fault I'm better than her and Layla."

"Want to know something?" Brandon asked "After you left FCW and went on Smackdown Sharina was trying to get with me."

"Ewwwww really?" Jasmine asked in disgust

"Yeah but I said no." Brandon said "I told her I don't date people descended from trolls."

"Oh man she got owned." Jasmine laughed

"Damn right she did." Nicki laughed

"Wait what about me and Layla are we descended from trolls too?" Jasmine asked

"Layla is and you somehow skipped the troll gene." Brandon smiled "Because unlike them you're not a bitch."

"You're so sweet." Jasmine smiled as she hugged Brandon

"Are you sure you're talking about my brother?" Nicki asked raising an eyebrow

"Let's go Jasmine." Brandon said as he and Jasmine went up stairs and went into one of the guest rooms

"Hey at least Brandon has a girlfriend." Karla said

"Yeah and I'm glad." Nicki said as her and Karla went to the kitchen "It sucks that she's related to Layla and Sharina."

"Yeah and Sharina was so annoying in FCW." Karla said "I was about to be on NXT with her but they called me up to Smackdown in time."

"Thank god." Nicki said "How is it that Jasmine is actually nice from a family of bitches?"

"It could happen just ask Kirsten she's really nice and her and Jay are married." Karla smiled

"I know they're so adorable together." Nicki smiled

"I agree." Karla smiled as she helped Nicki with dinner

The Next morning Carrie was still sleeping so she didn't notice someone walk in

"Carrie wake up." The voice said gently shaking her awake

"I don't wanna." Carrie said still asleep

"I can't believe you don't want to see your favorite sister." The Voice said and Carrie woke up to see her half sister from her dads side Katie Borden

"Katie!" Carrie said happily as she hugged her sister "You actually came this year."

"I didn't want to miss your birthday for the world." Katie said happily as she hugged Carrie back

"Oh man how have things been?" Carrie asked

"Outside of work great at work I wish I was you." Katie said

"How so?" Carrie asked

"Immortal that's all I'm saying right now." Katie said

"Those guys getting out of control?" Carrie asked

"Big time and thanks to Mark Allen is out for a while." Katie said "Not really hurt but you know."

"He's here too?" Carrie asked

"You bet." Katie smiled

"Sweet I get to annoy him." Carrie smirked as she got up and stuck her head outside the door "Hey Jonesie you're life will be hell for the next few days!"

"Bring it Wilson!" Allen yelled from the living room

"I will!" Carrie laughed as she closed her bedroom door and laughed

"Carrie I like him don't be mean." Katie pouted

"For you I'll try not ok." Carrie said hugging her sister

"Yay." Katie smiled as she hugged her back

"Morning Carrie." Karla said walking in her room "Morning Katie."

"Morning Karla." Carrie smiled "What's up?"

"Woke up bored." Karla said

"Want to hang out with us then?" Carrie asked

"Nah you guys haven't seen each other in a while so…" But Katie cut her off

"Karla we may not be sisters by blood but I feel like we are." Katie smiled "I think of you as sister much like Carrie."

"Really?" Karla asked as she smiled

"You bet." Katie smiled "So you can hang out with us then."

"Yay." Karla smiled as she hugged Carrie and Katie

_Me: Awwwww Katie is so nice to Karla :D :D Oh speaking of Katie remember when Ally is in the WWE She has no Idea who she is. Well next chapter Ally and Katie Meet for the first time (In the WWE Universe of my stories) Will they get along? Will Ally hate Katie? Will Katie hate Ally? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story and their first meeting (In the WWE Universe of my stories) Of Katie and Ally :D :D Oh check out my new poll if you guys have time :D :D_

Chapter 9

"That was fun." Karla smiled as her, Carrie and Katie got back to Carrie's house

"Damn right it was." Carrie smiled

"There you are Carrie." Ally smiled as she went and hugged Carrie "Where have you been?"

"Shopping with Karla and Katie." Carrie smiled

"Wait Katie is here?" Ally asked as she got excited

"Yep this is my sister Katie." Carrie smiled as she put her arm around Katie

"Hi." Katie smiled as she did a small wave

"Hi Katie I'm Ally." Ally smiled as she shook Katie's hand "Carrie told me all about you and may I say I think you're really Awesome."

"You really think so?" Katie asked "I mean I'm just like Carrie almost."

"But unlike her you own almost all of a wrestling company." Ally smiled "And one of the big two as well."

"Well I had to do something to keep TNA from getting in the hands of Immortal." Katie said shyly

"And that was big trust me girlfriend." Ally smiled "Hey you got a twitter?"

"Yeah mine is _Angel-Devil-Katie _yours?" Katie asked as she got her iPhone out

"_CorrePrincessAlly_."Ally Smiled as she took out her iPhone and added Katie "It was _NexusPrincessAlly _but ever since Phil took over I changed it because I didn't want to be associated with them."

"I saw and I'll have to say he's more insane than he was when he had the SES or whatever over the summer." Katie said

"You watch WWE?" Ally asked

"Once in a while I did but I watch it so I can watch Carrie on there." Katie smiled

"I got to ask who your favorite Divas in the WWE are." Ally smiled

"Well there's Carrie, Karla, Haylie, Kirsten and You." Katie smiled

"I'm really one of your favorite Divas?" Ally asked

"Yeah one I can't believe you still have people like you after being in one of the most dangerous Stables in the WWE." Katie said as she smiled "That's impressive."

"Thank you." Ally smiled "But I've joined just to be loyal to Wade."

"You're serious?" Katie asked as she smiled some more "That's what I call love. Meanwhile I refused to join Fortune when Allen and Flair made that stable."

"Two things one what's Fortune and second who the hell is Allen?" Ally asked

"Allen is my husband." Katie smiled "On Screen he's AJ Styles and second Fortune is a stable made up of him, Robert Roode, James Storm, and Frankie Kazarian."

"Oh ok." Ally smiled "Sorry I haven't been able to watch TNA yet."

"It's ok I understand." Katie smiled

"Thank you so much and once again I'm sorry." Ally said feeling really sorry

"It's ok Ally don't feel bad." Katie said hugging her

"Alright." Ally smiled as he hugged Katie back "Hey want to hang out for a bit?"

"Sure." Katie smiled as her and Ally walked off

"Hey Karla want to see in Adam and Allen want to ride 4wheelers with us?" Carrie asked

"You bet." Karla smiled as they went outside and saw Adam and Allen talk to Wade, Jay and Brandon

"Hey Allen Adam we're going to ride 4wheelers want to join?" Carrie asked

"You bet." Allen smiled as he walked up to them

"I'll join." Adam smiled "I'll see you nerds later." He laughed as they went in the garage and Carrie got on her Pink one and Adam his red one and Allen got on a blue one and Karla got on a black one "Alright Karla we better stay back because knowing Carrie and Allen they're race each other."

"You don't know that." Karla said

"They're staring at each other right now." Adam said as they saw Allen and Carrie stare at each other

"You're right." Karla said

"We're going to go on ahead." Carrie said as she took off with Allen behind her

"Told you." Adam said

"Try to catch up Jonesie!" Carrie laughed as she driven faster and Allen got beside her

"Alright." Allen smirked as he drove a little faster and past her

"No fair Jones!" Carrie yelled as she went faster and caught up to Allen

"Hey no fair Wilson you can't catch up to me this fast!" Allen yelled as he went faster

"Think again!" Carrie smirked as she went faster till they reached a dead end then they stopped

"Ha I win." Allen smirked as he got off his 4wheeler

"You got lucky." Carrie said as she got off hers

"Sucks that Adam and Karla are slow." Allen said as he and Carrie walked around

"Yeah." Carrie said "But knowing them they'll catch up."

"I hope so we can't wait." Allen said as Carrie laughed a bit

"Hey Allen how's Katie doing in this war with Immortal?" Carrie asked

"She's doing ok but without me I think she's going to snap soon." Allen said looking up

"She still has…Wait she wants to kill Steve right now doesn't she?" Carrie asked

"You bet she does." Allen said "I'm worried Carrie if this war with Immortal goes on much longer I don't know what to do."

"The only thing I can say right now is keep fighting." Carrie said "That's what I had to do with Vickie and Nick."

"What if we don't win?" Allen asked

"Then keep fighting till you do." Carrie said "Allen I lost a few battles with Vickie and hell I even got fired because of her and there were times when I wanted to give up but I couldn't because I had to get rid of Vickie. And I did till she came back on Raw."

"But you're not on Raw right now so you're free of her." Allen said "Carrie she has no power right now you're lucky Hogan and Bischoff have 50% of TNA right now with Katie having the other 50%."

"Then get the other 50% out of them somehow." Carrie said

"How they got their 50% guarded big time." Allen said

"Get it the moment when their guard is lowered." Carrie said

"I'll tell Katie and we'll make sure." Allen smiled as he put his hands in his pockets

"Thanks Allen." Carrie said "And I know she doesn't need it but please watch over Katie for me I mean sure she's strong but right now she needs people who love her by her side."

"I Will." Allen smiled

"Thank you." Carrie smiled as she hugged him

"You're welcome Carrie." Allen smiled as he hugged her back

_Me: Looks like Katie and AJ have alot on their plate as Carrie and Adam do. By the way if you're confused about some of the stuff in this chapter about what's going on with Katie then read "Breaking Their Pride" and it should be clear :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and sorry I took so long with this but I had Writers block and I've been busy all week with stuff and other stories but I'm really sorry :( Oh my Wrestlemania Story 'Moment For Life' Has all the Match Results from my Stories (And Lana's Stories too unless she changes them) Anyway speaking of Lana I would like to think her for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 10

"That was some party." Carrie smiled as they were at Raw a couple nights later

"I agree." Brandon smiled "I can't believe Katie got you an iPad 2."

"I know Allen was so jealous." Carrie laughed "Man I was laughing my butt off when I opened the present."

"I know and Allen was willing to try to trade you for it." Brandon laughed

"It didn't work." Carrie laughed "Although Adam was on Allen's side."

"I can't believe he wanted you to give up an iPad 2." Brandon said

"He said I had enough electronics." Carrie laughed

"You do." Adam said as he walked in

"Hey you hate them I don't quit trying to convert people to be cave men ok." Carrie said

"I can and I will." Adam smirked as Carrie kissed him again

"I love you now good luck in your match against Movin' Up tonight ok." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon walked away.

"So we just got to watch the tag match tonight and get one up on Movin' Up then we're good?" Brandon asked

"You bet." Carrie smiled as they walked around the arena some more

"Hey Carrie mind if I mess with Cole some more?" Brandon asked

"What is it with you and messing with Cole?" Carrie asked

"Because it's fun." Brandon laughed

"You're something Hall." Carrie laughed

"Thank you Wilson." Brandon laughed as he went out to the ring

"You've got to be joking you've got to be joking!" Cole yelled "Why are you here again Hall!" as Brandon sat next to Josh and King on commentary again

"Kayla did want me on here when I'm on Raw so yeah you're stuck with me." Brandon smirked "But why do you care you're in the 'Cole Mine' and I'm out here so I shouldn't be a bother."

"Just looking at you is a bother!" Cole yelled

"Really?" Brandon asked "You just hurt my feelings Cole." Then Cole yelled lot

"The Following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the WWE Tag Team Champions The team of Josh Trudel and Kyle Smith Movin' Up!"

_Let's Get It Started _by _The Black Eyed Peas _played and Josh and Kyle came out wearing Black T Shirts, Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers and the Tag team titles on their shoulders. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans then Jay's theme played next and he came out

"And their opponents first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Christian!"

When Jay he came out and did his normal entrance and waited for his partner

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

Adam's theme played and he and Carrie came out with Carrie wearing a Spiral Snow Fairy Long Sleeved Shoulder Hole Top in Sky Blue, a pair of Blue Jeans and a pair of Light Blue Converse low tops. When they got in the ring Carrie kissed Adam then went down and sat in a steel chair and watched the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Jay and Kyle and when Kyle had Jay in his position he did his finisher on him and won.

"Here are your winners the WWE Tag Team Champions Movin' Up!"

After they won Kyle and Josh celebrated with their belts for a few then when they looked around Kyle was hit with a Suicide Dive from Carrie and Josh was hit with _Hands Held High _from Brandon. After they hit their Moves Carrie and Brandon each grabbed a tag title belt and raised it and smirked and dropped the belts and headed to the back.

"Why didn't you tell us you were planning a heel turn?" Jay asked as he, Adam, Brandon and Carrie were in the back

"Ok because we're not turning heel that was payback for what Kyle and Josh did to us last week on Smackdown in the steel cage." Carrie said

"Like we said Kyle and Josh were planning on sending us a message for Wrestlemania and we did the same." Brandon said

"Well don't scare us like that anymore." Adam said

"Hey you turn heel without me knowing." Carrie said glaring at Adam

"And yet you put up with my ass for 3 ½ years." Adam smiled as he put a arm around Carrie and bringing her close to him "I love you for that."

"Uh huh." Carrie said sounding annoyed "I love you too Adam."

_Me: Looks like Carrie and Brandon got their revenge on Movin' Up :D :D I wonder how their Wrestlemania match (Again Read Moment For Life for the match result) Will turn out? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter now I wasn't going to update till I got the Smackdown spoilers but since they were interducing the rookies from Tough Enough last night I thought I would update right now :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Ok what is the World Champion doing here tonight?" Haylie asked as Carrie walked through the arena

"I heard that my Cousin Candice is going to be on here tonight." Carrie said excitedly

"Wait who is Candace?" Haylie asked

"My cousin." Carrie said excitedly "She's going to be on Tough Enough."

"Seriously?" Haylie asked "Awesome."

"I know I can't wait to see her again." Carrie smiled "I hope she wins this season."

"I'm cheering for Sydney's Cousin Rayne." Haylie smiled

"Nice." Carrie smiled as they walked into Haylie's locker room

"We're on time they're in the ring." Haylie smiled

"Let's watch." Carrie smiled

_**In The Ring**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a nice batch of rookies here." Steve said "I'm going to allow them to introduce themselves." Then he handed the Microphone to a girl with Long Red hair

"What's up Atlanta I'm Madison Johnson and I'm going to be the Next WWE Diva." Madison smiled as she handed the Microphone to a guy with short Blonde Hair

"What's up WWE Universe I'm Adam Simmons and when I win Tough Enough I will be the WWE Champion." Adam said as he handed the Microphone to a girl with Short Blonde Hair

"My Name is Lauren Bell and I know I'm going to be the next WWE Diva." Lauren said as she handed the Microphone to a guy with Short Brown hair

"What's up WWE Universe my name is Tim Veron I'm 24 years old and I will be the next WWE Superstar." Tim smiled as he handed the Microphone to another girl with Short Blonde Hair

"WWE Universe I'm Candice Newcomb I'm from Boise, Idaho and I got wrestling in my Blood which means I will be the next WWE Diva." Candice smiled as she handed the Microphone to a guy with Short Blonde Hair.

"I'm Kaleb Sams and I will be the Next WWE Superstar." Kaleb said as he handed the Microphone to a girl with Long Black and Blonde Hair

"I'm Rayne Roberts and no matter what I will be the next WWE Diva." Rayne Smiled as she handed the Microphone to a guy with Short Black Hair.

"Hey Atlanta I'm Adrian Almashy and it is my destiny to be the next WWE Superstar." Adrian said as he handed the Microphone to a girl with Short Brown Hair.

"Hi WWE Universe I'm Madison Johnson and I can't wait to be the next WWE Diva." Madison smiled as she handed the Microphone to a guy with Short Brown Hair.

"WWE Universe I'm Dakota Duggan and I will be the next WWE Superstar." Dakota smiled as he handed the Microphone back to Steve

"What a fine crop of kids huh?" Steve asked as he smiled then Mike's theme played and he came out with Alex

"Really? Really?" Mike asked "These Kids think they're tough enough?" He asked as he started walking down to the ring "Well bad news kids." He said as he went in the ring "This is the only way you're getting close to a Champion. As for you Steve how about you have one more match against me." Mike Suggested then the crowd chanted "One More Match"

"You want to face me?" Steve asked "Clear the ring." Then the rookies cleared the ring then Alex started beating on Steve then Steve got the better of him and Alex left with Mike then Steve started handing Beer to the Rookies (Coke to Candice, Kaleb and Adrian since they're underage) Then they celebrated

_**In The Back**_

"Ok I know Mike was on Tough Enough but really?" Haylie asked as her and Carrie saw what happened "Really?"

"I know right?" Carrie asked "Oh Karla has a title match against Courtney tonight."

"I heard that Karla promised Courtney a title match if she won Miss. Wrestlemania last night and she did so she's getting a title shot." Haylie smiled

"Awesome." Carrie smiled "Ohhhhh I think the match is next."

"Let's watch." Haylie smiled

_**In The Ring**_

"This bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship!" Justin Announced then _Bad Girlfriend _by _Theory of a Deadman_ played and Courtney came out first. "Introducing the Challenger from Long Island, New York the 2011 Miss. Wrestlemania Courtney Trudel!"

Courtney came out wearing a Yellow Love Tank Top, Blue Destroyed Plaid Pocket Shorts, and a pair of Converse all Star Grey Charms and Studs Low tops. When she got in the ring she posed for the fans and waited for Karla

"And her opponent she is the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

_New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and Karla came out wearing a Fuchsia Flow Burnout Top, Fuchsia Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Stud and Strap Low Moto Boots, and the U.S. Title on her waist. When she got in the ring she raised the title above her head then she went and handed it to the ref then he rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a hard fought out battle Karla had hit _Game Over _on Courtney and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

After she won she got her belt back and Celebrated with it then went to the back.

"Looks like Karla finally beat Courtney." Haylie smiled as she sat back

"You bet she did." Carrie smiled "Hey want to meet the Tough Enough rookies?"

"You bet." Haylie smiled as she got up "I haven't met all of them yet so I'm dying to." She smiled as they went and met the rookies.

_Me: Looks like Karla beat Courtney :D :D Awesome :D :D Oh I have a Tough Enough Story if you want to see how those rookies do so far :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and I hope you like and I have a Wrestlemania story out for the results of Carrie's matches so if you guys are confused read that. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12

"Was it a good idea to bring Selena to work today?" Brandon asked as he and Carrie walked in the arena and Carrie had Selena in her arms

"Yeah because I miss my little girl." Carrie said

"Yeah mommy misses me." Selena smiled

"That's right baby." Carrie said kissing her forehead as they walked in their locker room

"Adam, Jay run if you guys don't want to be babysitters tonight." Brandon joked as he and Carrie walked in

"Oh yeah Carrie told me she was bringing Selena today." Jay smiled "How is my favorite niece today?" He asked as he started tickling her

"Uncle Jay stop." Selena laughed

"Remember if you're caught on Camera with us you know what to call us?" Jay asked

"I call you Uncle Christian and I call Uncle Adam Uncle meanie head." Selena smiled

"Jay quit brainwashing my step daughter." Adam said playfully glaring at Jay

"Not my fault she thinks you're a meanie head." Jay said quickly

"Uncle Jay you said that Uncle Adam was the meanie head I don't think he's a meanie head." Selena said

"What you're going to believe a 4 year old over me?" Jay asked

"Um yeah." Adam said then he started joking "Because she doesn't think I'm a meanie head."

"And I do?" Jay asked as he joked

"Um yeah." Adam said joking as well

"Alright guys enough." Carrie said trying to calm them down "Anyway Jay might join us in our match at Extreme Rules."

"What?" Adam asked in shock "When did you find this out?"

"Earlier today you were Busy so I thought I would tell you tonight." Carrie smiled

"Let me guess he has to win against the Mexican?" Adam asked

"Yep." Carrie said

"Right now I would rather face the Mexican than Meanie head." Jay laughed

"I'm going to kill you Jay." Adam said as he started chasing Jay around the room

"Killing bad Uncle Adam." Selena said

"That's right Selena killing bad." Carrie said as she hugged her in her arms and Adam and Jay stopped

"Sweet the 4 year old is on my side." Jay smirked

"Shut up Jason." Adam said sounding annoyed

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the New World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out wearing a Heather Blue Diagonal Stripe Tank Top, Blue Rope Detail Cuff Shorts, a pair of Vans Scuba Blue Era TM Woven Plaid Lace-Up Sneakers, The IC Title on her right shoulder, one of the tag team title belts on her left and the World Heavyweight Championship on her waist. When she got in the ring she posed with her belts then got a microphone

"Wow believe it or not I'm still speechless." Carrie smiled as she walked around in the ring "I mean not only am I still the Intercontinental Champion but I am also one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and I am now the World Champion!" She said excitedly as the fans cheered her on "I mean I held every title the WWE Has ever had almost minus the Divas Championship. To hold the World Title is a huge honor for me. To be the first diva to hold this title is the biggest Honor I have ever…" When she almost got finished she got cut off by Dos's theme playing and he came out in one of his fancy cars and when he got out Brodus came out and got in the ring with him.

"You." Dos said as he got a microphone "Yeah you and Edge took my destiny at Wrestlemania no you STOLE my destiny at Wrestlemania!"

"And I care because?" Carrie asked "Look Alberto I know you've been talking about Destiny a lot lately but my job isn't to steal destiny's it's to Break them." She smirked as the fans cheered her on big time

"Steal, break same thing." Dos said "But whatever the outcome is it'll end in one way. I will be the World Champion soon."

"Look Alberto as much as I want to kick your butt…Again get to the back of the line because my boyfriend Edge has a rematch claws and he's been telling me all week he wants to use it at Extreme Rules." Carrie said

"I'll tell you what since I'm so rich how about I buy my way to the front of the line how much do you want to face me instead of Edge huh?" Dos asked as he got out his check book

"Ok that right there just made me not want to give you a shot." Carrie said "Now do me a favor and earn your shot ok." Then she smirked as Adam's theme played and he came out

"Carrie I couldn't agree with you more." Adam smiled "Alberto Carrie is right you're going to earn your shot."

"You know you're right Edge." Dos smiled then smirked "I'll earn my shot now." Then he bashed Carrie's head with his Mic then Adam started beating on Dos till he and Brodus ran out of the ring then Adam glared at them then went to Check on Carrie.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked as he and Carrie got to their locker room

"I will be but my head hurts." Carrie said as she laid down on the couch

"Will mommy be ok Uncle Adam?" Selena asked looking like she was going to cry

"Of course she will." Adam smiled as he picked up Selena and hugged her "She's strong like your dad but unlike him she doesn't dress like a Fruity Pebble." Then Selena laughed a bit

"But Daddy loves Fruity Pebbles." Selena giggled

"Don't you mean he likes dressing like them?" Adam asked and Selena started laughing some more

"But they're fun." Selena smiled and Adam smiled and put her down "Take good care of your mom I'm going to go out and watch a match ok?"

"Alright." Selena smiled as Adam left then she went to hug her and Carrie hugged her daughter back

_Me: Sorry Guys I gotta end it there I'm really tired right now and isn't her daughter adorable? :3 Oh and incase you were wondering who Selena's dad is I think you guys get the Fruity Pebble hint ;) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey guys this chapter was really hard for me to write since tonight...Edge Retired! *Starts Crying* I'm going to miss him so much_

_Carrie Muse: Me too! *Cries*_

_Me: But I hope this Chapter is alright and like I said I got real emotional when I wrote this. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/Takeitoff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 13

"Ok I am nervous tonight." Carrie said as her and Brandon were in their locker room for Raw

"How come?" Brandon asked

"I'm worried that Adam might want to retire sooner than later." Carrie said sounding nervous and sad at the same time

"Wait Adam wants to retire?" Brandon asked

"Yeah we've talked about it and I'm ok with it I just wish it wasn't so soon." Carrie said

"Carrie it's just a rumor alright." Brandon said hugging her

"I thought AJ Trying to quit back in 09 was a rumor as well and he tried to quit." Carrie said "Thank god for Steve."

"So just because AJ tried to retire means that Adam is going to as well?" Brandon asked

"I know he's going to but I was hoping that it was later than sooner." Carrie said

"Same." Brandon said

"I mean I like traveling with him and being with him a lot." Carrie said looking down "When he's gone I'm going to be alone on the road. I mean when I've been sad, mad or just not feeling well Adam has always been there for me. And when he's gone I don't know who I'll have."

"You'll have me." Brandon said feeling bad for her and hugging her

"Thank you Brandon." Carrie said hugging back "This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." Brandon said "So if Adam decides to abandon us you still have me."

"Thank you Brandon." Carrie softly smiled "You're the best."

"Again don't mention it." Brandon smiled "Anything for my best friend."

"Out of all the friends I have I'm glad you're my best friend." Carrie smiled as she watched Sin Cara's match against Primo "I want to face him." She smiled

"Who Sin Cara?" Brandon asked

"No Primo…Of course I mean Sin Cara." Carrie said "I'm impressed by the guy."

"I bet you he'll beat you." Brandon smirked and Carrie playfully hit him

"Shut up Hall." Carrie laughed

"Adam you're wife wants to face Sin Cara who will win?" Brandon asked Adam as he walked in

"Sin Cara." Adam smirked and Carrie went and pretended to attack him

"You traitor!" Carrie laughed

"You know I'm joking baby." Adam laughed as he hugged her and she hugged back tightly and Adam looked at Brandon confused "Carrie are you ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to give you a tight hug that's all." Carrie said still not letting go

"Well can you let go long enough for me to get to the couch then you can hug me all you want till I go out there?" Adam asked

"Sure." Carrie said sounding a little sad as Adam sat down and Carrie went and hugged him again

"You ok Carrie?" Adam asked sounding like he doesn't know what's going on

"Yeah." Carrie lied "I Just like being around you that's all and miss you when you're not around."

"Oh ok." Adam said not believing her

"I'm going to talk to Haylie for a few." Carrie said getting up "I'll see you later guys." Then she kissed Adam and left

"Ok Hall why is Carrie sad I know she told you." Adam said

"She's worried that you might retire really soon." Brandon said and Adam looked down

"I probably should have told her before we got here huh?" Adam asked feeling bad

"Yeah she says she'll feel alone when you're not on the road with her and stuff." Brandon said "She says she's ok with you retiring."

"I know she is." Adam said softly "I should have just told her that I might retire sooner than later. I just didn't want to worry her though."

"Tell her not me you're going to have to talk to her." Brandon said

"No shit Sherlock." Adam snapped at him "I'll do it after Raw ok."

"Alright alright geez." Brandon said

"I'm sorry but I hate hurting Carrie alright I feel like shit right now ok." Adam said

"Hey Brandon Can I ask you something?" Kayla asked as she walked in "If King beats Swagger tonight he gets to face Cole at Extreme Rules and he wants a 3 on 3 tag match and he and I were wondering if you would team up with him and JR to face Cole, Swagger and Miz."

"So I get to team up with King and JR at Extreme Rules to take on Cole and his boyfriend Miz and his ex boyfriend Swagger?" Brandon asked as he smiled "Awesome!"

"Nerd." Adam mumbled

"Hey I'm not the one with the hurt wife right now." Brandon said

"Hey you shut up I told you I would take care of it after the show alright!" Adam snapped

"Alright calm down." Brandon said putting his hands up in defense

"Again I'm sorry Hall." Adam said holding his head

"Brandon he's like this all the time when Carrie is hurt it shows that he's really cares about her." Kayla said "Bear with him."

"Alright." Brandon said as Kayla walked away

"Wish me luck Hall." Adam said as he walked away

"Good luck man." Brandon said softly

After Adam's speech Carrie was waiting for Adam and she was really crying and when he got back she hugged him tightly and cried

"Why didn't you tell me Adam?" Carrie cried "Why didn't you tell me all this."

"I didn't want you to worry about me." Adam said sadly as he hugged back "I'm sorry I hurt you by not telling you this."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Carrie cried as she hugged him tighter

"Me too thank god you don't have to have a husband in a wheelchair." Adam said hugging her tighter

"I would have taken care of you anyway." Carrie cried as she hugged him some more then after a few minutes then they broke apart then they saw Ally

"Ally?" Adam asked as she Ran over and Cried and hugged him and she hugged him back

"I can't believe you're really retiring." Ally cried as she hugged him

"I thought you wanted me to retire." Adam said as he hugged her back

"Yeah on my terms." Ally cried "But not like this. I'm going to hate myself in the morning for this but I'm going to miss you Adam so much."

"I'll miss you too Ally." Adam said hugging her really tightly "If Barrett gives you trouble let me know ok I'll take him down."

"Thank you Adam." Ally cried as she hugged Adam tighter "Thank you so much and I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too kiddo." Adam said as they slowly let go of the hug "I'll see you later Ally."

"Ok." Ally said as she tried to stop crying but it didn't work and Carrie and Adam walked away

"I'm going to ask for time off until Extreme Rules." Carrie said "I feel like I'm not mentally stable to fight right now."

"Don't worry Adrienne called me and she said take as much time off as you need to." Adam said hugging Carrie

"She's awesome." Carrie said as they got in the car and left "Hey Adam can I tell you something?"

"Sure what's up?" Adam asked

"I'm thinking of going back to TNA soon." Carrie said

"Right away? But you can't right now." Adam said

"I know I can't for a couple of reasons and I don't mean right now." Carrie said "I mean as soon as Immortal is gone and Hogan and Bischoff."

"With the rate that Katie and Steve are going Hogan and Bischoff will be gone soon." Adam said

"Yeah." Carrie said softly "But I can't be back there till Hogan and Bischoff are gone because when I left in February of last year everything was messing up."

"But it's getting back to normal." Adam said as they pulled into the hotel "Slowly but it is."

"Yeah." Carrie said softly as her and Adam got out of the car "When it is then I'll go back but until then I'll be in the WWE some more."

"Since you are take care of Dos for me will ya?" Adam asked as he smiled and Carrie hugged him

"Sure I will." Carrie smiled

"Thank you." Adam smiled as he hugged her again "You do know I love you so much right?"

"I know." Carrie said as she hugged him back again "I love you so much as well Adam. More than you know."

_Me: I know it's long but Still I got real emotional writing this chapter :'( But Anyway I bet Carrie wants to go to TNA To spend more time with Edge because of the less work days but she still has busness in the WWE First. Will she change her mind and stay after she takes care of it or will she still go to TNA? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and like this one it's emotional as well because well this Friday's Smackdown is the last one Edge is going to be on *Starts crying again* I already miss him. :'( :'( But Anyway I would like to think xtrishnjeffeverx and WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 14

"So there is going to be a battle royal to determine who will face me and Dos at Extreme Rules as well?" Carrie asked as she was at Smackdown

"You bet." Adrienne said "And like I told Adam take as much time as you need off between now and Extreme Rules and after that just come to Smackdown every week and that's it. Take as much time as you need to be with Adam alright?"

"Alright thank you Adrienne you have no idea how much this means to me." Carrie said with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Don't mention it." Adrienne said "Besides Adam himself his announcement I can tell shocked you really bad." She said feeling bad for Carrie

"Yeah." Carrie said sadly looking down "It did I'm going to miss traveling with him I mean ever since I came back to the WWE and when he came back on Smackdown I was never without him."

"I know you weren't." Adrienne said as she hugged Carrie "If you need anything at all let me know and I'll be around alright?"

"Thank you Adrienne this means so much to me." Carrie said sadly as she hugged Adrienne back

"Don't mention it." Adrienne said as they slowly let go of the hug and Carrie left and got ready for her last on segment with Adam

"Carrie?" Adam asked as he walked up to her crying "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Edge." Carrie said as she tried to stop crying

"If it is then why are you crying?" Adam asked

"Ok I'll talk." Carrie said as she cried some more "Remember when we started going out before the Royal Rumble and I thought you were going to use me just like you used Lita and Vickie?"

"Yeah?" Adam asked

"Well I thought our relationship wouldn't last or be this serious." Carrie cried "Well it did and I…I…I love you." She said as she hugged him really tightly and he hugged back and she cried some more

"It's ok Carrie we can still be together." Adam said as he hugged her "And besides." He said looking at her and they both softly kissed and they hugged as well "I can honestly say to myself and you that I love you too Carrie." and they hugged some more

"Ok that was good guys." The Camera man said as he walked away

"You do realize that I can't stop crying right now right?" Carrie asked as she cried

"I know." Adam said as he hugged her some more "I'm going to truly miss being around you a lot when you go back to work full time."

"I'll miss you too Adam." Carrie cried as she hugged him tighter "I'll miss you too."

"Hey can I tell you something?" Adam asked

"Anything." Carrie said as she cried some more

"Remember when I said last night that out of my three on screen relationships and my two off screen ones I had only one meant the most to me?" Adam asked

"Yeah?" Carrie asked

"Guess which on and off screen relationship means the world to me?" Adam asked

"Is it the one with me?" Carrie asked

"You bet." Adam said as he smiled and hugged her some more "Like I said a couple of months ago you're the one who is always there for me and supports me no matter what." He said

"And I'll continue to support you in what you do Adam." Carrie said as she hugged him some more "Unless you become a junkie. Then you're ass will be straight to rehab."

"Don't worry I won't be ok." Adam said with a laugh

"Alright." Carrie smiled as she hugged him some more

"Ha made you smile!" Adam smile in victory

"You've always been good at that no matter what." Carrie said with a laugh

"You bet I am." Adam smiled some more "Hey want to go out there this time with me?"

"I'm good it's your night Adam." Carrie smiled as she hugged him again "I'll be here no matter what after you get done."

"Thank you Carrie." Adam smiled as he hugged and kissed her one last time then went out to the ring and Carrie smiled again till she heard arguing

"You will never be World Champion count on it!" Amy yelled at Cody

"I will be if you don't ruin it!" Cody yelled at Amy

"Please you can't even beat 4 divas what makes you think you can win the battle royal tonight and be in Dos's and Carrie's match at Extreme Rules?" Amy asked him

"Um because I will and if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you I'll challenge Carrie to a match and beat her." Cody said

"Please I can't remember the last time you beat Carrie Wilson because you never beat her!" Amy yelled at him

"Please if Carrie was here right now she would agree with me!" Cody yelled

"Actually Amy is right." Carrie said and Cody turned around in shock "You haven't beaten me yet Cody."

"Burn." Amy smirked

"Shut up." Cody told her "As for you Wilson I will win the battle royal tonight and face you and win." He said as he walked away

"I'll believe it when I see it." Carrie said as she watched Cody walk away

"He can't even beat me fairly so I doubt he can win the battle royal tonight." Amy said "By the way Carrie sorry about Adam."

"It's alright at least he had his last match at Wrestlemania." Carrie smiled "I am truly honored to have been his last opponent. I just wish he didn't have to retire like this but it's for the best and I'll support him no matter what."

"You're a good person." Amy smiled as she hugged Carrie "If you never need anyone to talk to you can always talk to me."

"Thank you Amy." Carrie smiled as she hugged back "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Carrie." Amy smiled

After Smackdown was over Adam and Carrie were in their hotel room laying down and cuddling and talking.

"Hey better Jay than Cody am I right." Carrie asked

"Oh yeah because if he ever hurt you with his mask I would come out of retirement just to kick his ass." Adam said

"Don't worry about me just relax right now alright?" Carrie asked "You're retired I have a lot of days off right now so we can just relax together alright?"

"Alright." Adam smiled as he kissed Carrie "I love you."

"I love you too Adam." Carrie smiled

_Me: Thank god for Adrienne being an Awesome boss because I don't think Carrie can be without Adam yet (Although they do make a cute couple :D :D) but it's good that she gets some time off to be with him :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and I wasen't going to update till Extreme Rules but Edge was on Smackdown and the Draft is on Monday so yeah I'll update darning the Draft :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 15

"Thank god for Adam wanting to be on the UK tour." Brandon smiled as he saw Carrie walk in their locker room

"Yeah I'm glad he wants to say good bye to the UK Fans he's so sweet." Carrie smiled as she sat down

"So any plans tonight?" Brandon asked

"Yeah interrupt Dos's 'Retirement Party' for Adam." Carrie said getting mad "I know this isn't going to end well."

"On whose part yours or Dos's?" Brandon asked

"For some reason both." Carrie said "Anyway worried about the Draft?"

"Not really no matter what show I'm on it sucks for Cole" Brandon smiled shrugging his shoulders "Although I mess with him on Raw more so yeah either way he's screwed."

"Don't you mean Sir Michael Cole?" Carrie asked

"Oh hell no Haylie, Sydney and I didn't let that happen remember?" Brandon asked as he smirked

"What did you guys do again?" Carrie asked as she laughed

"Pour Crap on him, Miz and Swagger." Brandon said laughing

"Oh yeah I saw that." Carrie said laughing as she hi fived Brandon "Nice one."

"Thank you." Brandon laughed "Wait I just thought of something."

"What?" Carrie asked

"If Cole is on both Raw and Smackdown shouldn't he not be eligible for the draft?" Brandon asked "If he gets drafted it'll just be a waste of a draft pick."

"I know right?" Carrie asked "So who do you think will be drafted?"

"Hopefully Swagger to Raw and Dos to Raw as well." Brandon said

"I swear if Vickie gets drafted back here I'll make sure she'll be gone." Carrie said

"Vickie vs. Carrie round 3 looking forward to that." Brandon smirked

"Same here Bro." Carrie smiled as she hi fived Brandon again "I'm worried though."

"How come?" Brandon asked

"Karla is the US Champion and with Raw's lack of Champions she might be drafted over to Raw." Carrie said starting to worry

"If she is she'll make the best if it she's strong." Brandon said "Trust me if she wasn't would she be a two time US Champion?"

"Good point." Carrie smiled "But Karla and I won't be a tag team as much and I love teaming with my sister."

"Awwww I love teaming up with you too sis." Karla smiled as she walked in and hugged Carrie

"She's worried that you'll be drafted to Raw." Brandon said

"I wish I was as safe as you sissy." Karla said hugging Carrie some more "You're safe because I heard that they need star power to replace Adam's and you're the biggest Star on here now."

"Come on Karla I'm not that big am I?" Carrie asked

"You and Adam were now it's just you." Karla said

"Oh." Carrie said sadly as she put her head down "I'm going to miss him."

"I know Carrie." Karla said hugging her sister again "At least you have a lot of days off to spend time with him."

"And I'm grateful to both Adrienne and Vince." Carrie smiled

"Even Vince is giving you a lot of days off?" Brandon asked in shock

"Trust me I'm surprised myself." Carrie said "But he saw how I was around Adam since he got traded to Smackdown back after Night of Champions."

"Vince has a heart still?" Brandon asked in shock

"Apparently." Karla said shrugging her shoulders "Anyway who else do you think will be drafted?"

"I don't know." Carrie said "As long as it's not any of my friends I'm good."

"What if your friends from Raw get drafted over here?" Brandon asked

"Please the only friends I have and talk to over there are Haylie, Sydney and Cena and Raw needs them more than Smackdown." Carrie said

"But thanks to Adam having to retire we need at least one of them over here." Karla said

"Let it be Cena then." Carrie said

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." Brandon said as he smirked "Still have feelings for the ex huh?"

"Yes Friendship feelings." Carrie said getting mad "Brandon I'm in no mood for this."

"Sorry." Brandon said putting his head down

"I should be sorry." Carrie said sadly "I've just been so depressed about Adam having to retire I mean I'm glad he's making the right choice so he wouldn't have to be in a wheelchair but I wish Vince would put him in a non wrestling role so he can keep traveling with us."

"Maybe he will someday." Brandon said

"Someday seems like forever." Carrie said sadly still "But at least after the draft I don't have to show up till Extreme Rules."

"Yeah and you get to spend time with Adam and the kids that way." Karla smiled

"Yep." Carrie smiled as she watched Dos's 'Party' "I swear to god if he does anything horrible I will go out and kick his ass."

"Let us help." Karla said

"Thanks guys." Carrie said as she watched some more as she heard Dos say he brought Amy with him and Carrie froze

"Better hope it's not the real Amy." Brandon whispered to Karla

"Yeah." Karla whispered back as a really fat lady dressed like Amy came out

"That's it!" Carrie yelled as she got up and grabbed a steel chair and walked out to the ring and Brandon and Karla followed "He's going to get it HE'S GOING TO GET IT!"

"Carrie he's just doing this to get to you." Brandon said

"Well it's working!" Carrie yelled as she saw Adam go out to the ring "I swear if Dos or his posse hurt him I'm going to kill them and not care about going to jail." She growled as the three of them watch Brodus ordered to take out Adam but Jay was hiding and attacked him

"That's our cue Karla and Brandon take out Ricardo Dos is mine." Carrie growled as they ran out to the ring and Carrie hit Dos with the Chair and put him in her Submission _Death Lock Neck Lock _and after a few minutes she finally broke the hold then growled in Dos's ear

"If you EVER do something like that AGAIN Alberto I will do more than break your neck I will break your ENTIRE BODY YOU HEAR ME!" Carrie yelled at him as she got up and went to the back

"Whoa someone is not in a good mood." Adam said following Carrie

"Damn right I'm not he had no right to do that to you Adam." Carrie said calming down but she was still mad

"I know he didn't but he'll get his even if I can't hurt him." Adam said hugging Carrie

"I'll hurt him for you." Carrie said hugging her husband back "For the both of us."

"Thank you Carrie." Adam smiled

"You're welcome." Carrie smiled and frowned "Thank god that wasn't the real Amy."

"Carrie don't worry even if that was the real Amy I would not leave you for her." Adam said "I swear on my life."

"Thank you Adam." Carrie said hugging him some more "I love you."

"I love you too Carrie." Adam smiled

_Me: Awwwwww Now that's what I call true love :3 It'll suck that Carrie and Edge can't travel together anymore (Vince Keep Edge on TV Somehow please!) Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys I'm here with the Draft Chapter of this Story :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and xtrishnjeffeverx for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 16

"I'm nervous about tonight." Carrie said as her and Brandon were at Raw sitting next to the Smackdown Superstars

"How come?" Brandon asked

"Because of the draft I don't want to leave Smackdown." Carrie said

"You may have to." Brandon said as Smackdown won the battle royal

"Thank god we're safe so far." Carrie said sighing in relief as she saw who the two draft picks were "Yes Welcome to Smackdown Cena and Haylie! Wooooooo!"

"You hear that Raw we're coming up big!" Brandon yelled happily at the Raw roster

"Shut up Hall!" The Raw roster yelled

"You're just jealous!" Brandon yelled happily as he sat back down as it was Cole vs. Trent for a draft pick

"Crap Cole cheated to win." Carrie said pissed we're screwed

"Let's see who's on Raw." Brandon said as Cole was in the ring

_**In The ring**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am about to bring a Superstar over from Smackdown to Raw." Cole smiled "Show me who is coming to Monday nights!" He said happily as he looked up and he started freaking out as he saw who got drafted to Raw

_Brandon Hall has been Drafted to Raw_

"Yeah!" The Raw Superstars Celebrated as Brandon walked out to the stage and took off his Smackdown shirt and put on a Raw shirt then Smirked at Cole who was freaking out

"Anyone but you anyone but you!" Cole yelled at Brandon who was laughing at him as he went to the back

"No hard feelings Raw?" Brandon asked as he sat down next to them and it was Kofi vs. Stephen

"Come on guys!" Carrie cheered as Kofi won and she cheered with the Smackdown Superstars

"You got Lucky Smackdown you got lucky!" Brandon yelled as they saw that Randy got drafted to Smackdown

"Damn right we did Raw!" Carrie cheered as Randy joined the blue side "You Suck Raw!"

"You're going to regret saying that Wilson!" Mike yelled

"Shut up Miz!" Carrie yelled as it was she was watching the Draft some more "Come on Smackdown."

"Sweet Cole is bleeding." Brandon said happily

"Nice" Carrie Smiled

"Oh hell no he's whipping JR!" Brandon Yelled as he ran to the ring

"Where the hell do you think you're going Hall?" Mike yelled as he followed Brandon and attacked him and he and Brandon started fighting till the Raw Superstars were breaking them up

"Hey he's not on Smackdown anymore I can't control him." Carrie said shrugging her shoulders

"Hey Wilson you're going down!" Mike yelled

"Doubt it let's just go so I can get Smackdown a pick." Carrie said sounding annoyed

"Don't forget you're facing both me and Alex in a gauntlet match you beat us both you get two draft picks we beat you we get two draft picks." Mike said

"Yeah yeah let's just go." Carrie said as _Maniac _played and she went out first

"This bout is set for one fall and it is a gauntlet match scheduled for one fall and it is worth two draft picks introducing first representing Smackdown she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and The World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie came out wearing a Smackdown Shirt, Blue Jeans and a pair of Blue and White Nikes. When she got in the ring she posed with her belts and waited for Alex

"And her opponent Representing Raw Alex Riley!"

When Alex got to the ring he tried to attack Carrie but she moved out of the way then the match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alex was down Carrie went on the top rope and waited for Alex and when he got up and tried to get her down she went for _Destinybreaker _on him and pinned him and won

"The winner of the first Draft Pick Smackdown!"

When Carrie heard that she smirked then looked up and saw who she was bringing to Smackdown so far

_Sin Cara has been drafted to Smackdown_

"_Sweet." _Carrie Thought as Mike went out and he came out and started attacking Carrie

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carrie was in position Mike did the _Skull Crushing Finale _on her and pinned her and Won

"The winner of the second draft pick Raw!"

When Mike won he smirked and looked to see who got drafted and when he saw he was smiling and the raw roster was really celebrating

_Carrie Wilson has been drafted to Raw_

When she saw that she has been drafted to Raw Carrie was in shock as Mike smirked and handed her a Raw shirt which Carrie took and took off her Smackdown shirt and lucky for her she was wearing a purple Sports Bra and put on the Raw shirt and Smiled then went to the back

"Welcome to Raw Carrie." Brandon Smiled as Carrie sat next to him

"Thank you Brandon." Carrie smiled "One good thing about being on Raw you and me are on the Same Brand."

"Yeah but who are we going to hang around to now since Adam is gone?" Brandon asked

"Don't you have King and JR?" Carrie asked

"Good point." Brandon Smiled "Good luck finding someone." Then Carrie hit him "What did I do?"

"Hey Brandon Kayla and I were talking and you're teaming up with Movin' Up to take on Jay, Mark and John for a draft pick tonight." Adrienne said walking up to them wearing a Raw shirt

"Adrienne are you on Raw now?" Brandon asked

"Yeah Kayla and I got drafted so I'm the GM of Raw now." Adrienne smiled

"Awesome!" Carrie Smiled "I still get the Same GM."

"But we're stuck with Vickie now." Adrienne said holding her head

"Hey the Draft continues on WWE dot com right?" Carrie asked

"Our only hope of getting Rid of Vickie." Adrienne said as she walked away

"Yeah." Carrie said

"This next bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for one Draft pick introducing first representing Raw Movin' Up and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall!"

_Let's Get It Started _by _The Black Eyed Peas _played and Movin' Up and Brandon came out each wearing Raw shirts and their Wrestling Gear with Brandon wearing a Red and White Short Sleeved Red and White Plaid shirt Unbuttoned. When they got in the ring they posed pointing at their shirts then Jay's theme played and he came out next followed my Mark and John then the match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John was confused Brandon went and quickly did _Hands Held High _on him and pinned him and Won

"Here are your winners Team Raw!"

After they won Brandon, Josh and Kyle hugged each other happily then they waited to see who they got and when they got the last draft pick they were smiling

_John Cena has been drafted to Raw_

After he saw that got drafted to Raw John just smiled and took off his Smackdown shirt off and put on a Raw shirt and Celebrated with Brandon and Movin' Up a bit and went to the back with them

"Well well well someone is back on Raw." Carrie Smiled as she saw John and Brandon walk towards her

"Trust me it feels good." John smiled "Oh by the way Carrie if you and Brandon need someone to hang out with I'm the guy."

"Really?" Carrie asked

"You bet." John smiled

"Thank you so much John." Carrie smiled as she hugged him

"Hey anything for you Carrie." John smiled as he hugged her back

_Me: First off Sorry Smackdown Cena will always be on Raw :D :D Second Thank god that John decided to hang out with Carrie but will them hanging out cause Carrie to cheat on Adam and go back to John (I hope not) Or will their friendship seem weird since they're ex's? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with this Chapter and not much Action in this one it's just Carrie and John talking so I hope you guys like it anyway :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 17

"What are you doing here on Smackdown tonight Carrie?" John asked as soon as he saw Carrie and Selena walk in the arena "I thought you were going to take a few days off to be with Adam."

"I am but it's my last night on Smackdown so I decided to say goodbye to the Smackdown fans." Carrie smiled "And Selena wanted to see her dad so yeah."

"Hi daddy." Selena smiled cutely

"Hi sweetheart how have you been?" John asked picking up his daughter and hugging her

"I've been good." Selena smiled

"That's good." John smiled "Uncle Adam giving you any trouble?"

"No." Selena smiled some more "He's the best Uncle I have ever had."

"That's good." John smiled "I missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy." Selena smiled as she hugged John

"Carrie I know you want to get back to Asheville as soon as you can but think you and Selena can hang out with me after the tapings?" John asked "I miss spending time with her."

"Since we're off till Sunday how about you take her for the rest of the week." Carrie suggested

"Are you sure?" John asked

"I'm sure she gets along with Liz right?" Carrie asked

"Of course." John smiled

"Ask Selena." Carrie smiled

"Selena want to spend the week with me?" John asked

"Yes." Selena smiled

"It's official." Carrie smiled "Although think you can go back to Asheville with me so we can get some of her clothes and stuff?"

"I don't mind." John smiled "Just hope Adam doesn't kill me."

"He doesn't mind." Carrie laughed "He's cool with us hanging out he only asks that you don't sleep with me or even kiss me."

"That we can abide by." John smiled

"That we can." Carrie smiled as they walked to her locker room

"To think before you left the WWE you and Adam hated me for the mistake I made." John said "Which I told you I really regret making. Now we're laughing and joking around."

"Shows what time can do." Carrie smiled

"Yeah." John Smiled "So you're just going to say goodbye to the fans?"

"Pretty much unless Dos or Jay interrupt me." Carrie said

"Why would Jay interrupt you?" John asked

"To keep this baby on Smackdown." Carrie said pointing at her World Title "And I'm bringing it to Raw with me." She smiled

"When you do I call first dibs at a shot." John said and Carrie looked at him

"Cena you held both titles enough you don't need them." Carrie said "Just focus on bringing the WWE Title to Raw."

"Hey there is a 2/3 possibly of the title coming back to Raw." John said "And without Mike holding the title or getting a chance at it."

"Oh yeah thank god he's in that Storyline with Cole, Jake, King, Brandon and JR." Carrie said

"Oh yeah." John said laughing "I swear between you and me Brandon is trying to be more like me."

"Doubt it it's just him you know." Carrie said "He loves joking around and acting stupid it's just him."

"Good thing he being himself has gotten him far in the WWE So far I mean besides Alex, Kaitlyn, Arianna and Brodus if you were on any NXT Season besides season 1 you're screwed." John said

"I know right? I mean NXT Redemption?" Carrie asked "Really what's the point they're all on FCW they have a 50% chance of being on the main Roster they don't need NXT."

"This coming from someone who was a Pro last season." John said

"Last Season was Awesome because it wasn't stupid." Carrie said "This season is I mean the winner gets a spot on NXT Season Six? Really? Shouldn't they get a main roster spot for being on there twice?"

"People don't care about the show that's why." John said "It's sad. I feel sorry for the guys who are on this season."

"Same here I mean Darren Young was part of the Nexus and already had a main spot on the roster." Carrie said "Now he's on Redemption what is wrong with the people who come up with NXT?"

"Shows that people care about the show." John said shrugging his shoulders

"On the bright side and this is the only Brightside Novak and Saxton are on there." Carrie said doing an evil laugh "That's what they get for messing with Carrie Wilson!"

"Why is it that every time someone messes with you something bad happens to them?" John asked sounding scared of her a bit

"Karma I guess." Carrie said shrugging her shoulders

"Don't tell me you're going to be like that creepy woman coming in soon." John said shuddering

"Relax John I'm not and I fought Kia before." Carrie smiled

"How do you know her name?" John asked in shock as they walked in her locker room

"I was in TNA with her when she was known as Awesome Kong I fought and beat her a couple of times." Carrie smiled

"Nice." John smiled "Maybe she won't attack you because you're not a 'Barbie Doll' like 99% of the Divas are."

"I'm sure she won't." Carrie smiled "Anyway I got to go out and say goodbye to the fans. I'll catch you later."

"Alright." John smiled as he watched Carrie walk away

"I really hate Dos." Carrie said as she walked back in the locker room mad "I can't wait till Extreme Rules where I can beat him and avenge Adam."

"He brought Adam up?" John asked

"Oh yeah he said he was glad he retired and I just lost it." Carrie said getting mad "I just want to hurt him so bad."

"I know you do but he's just saying all that to get you this worked up so you'll lose the title this Sunday." John said

"You're right." Carrie said taking a couple of deep breaths "I really need these few days to rest."

"Then rest then." John Smiled "I'll spend the week with Selena and give her back to you on Monday."

"Alright." Carrie smiled "Let's see you film those scenes then."

"Ok." John smiled

_Me: John is an Awesome Friend :D :D (Despite what he did to Carrie years ago) Anyway I need your guys opinion on something. Should I keep going with the Story or finish it at Extreme Rules and Post the Sequel to this Story "Closer To The Edge" The Next Night? Up to you guys :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Alright guys I got inspired a bit to work and post the final chapter to this Story so I hope you like :D anyway I would like to think xtrishnjeffeverx and WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys Rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 18

"Thank god Karla keeps the US Championship on Raw." Carrie Smiled as she was at Extreme Rules and backstage with John and Brandon

"I know right?" John asked

"I knew she would win." Brandon smiled

"Brandon isn't your match next?" Carrie asked

"Crap got to go bye!" Brandon said in a hurry as he left

"He was in a hurry." John said

"Believe me we're like that all the time together get used to it." Carrie said

"I will." John said

"By the way how was the week with Selena?" Carrie asked

"It was awesome her and I spent so much time together." John smiled "I took her to the world's biggest McDonalds in Orlando; I took her to Disney and Universal."

"That's Awesome did she have fun?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"You bet." John smiled "Although she misses spending time with the both of us."

"Oh." Carrie said softly

"Yeah." John said softly "But since we're both on Raw now we can spend time together."

"You're right." Carrie smiled "Selena can spend time with both of her parents now."

"Yep." John Smiled

"The following contest is a 6 man Country Whipping Match introducing first the team of Jack Swagger, The Miz and Michael Cole!"

Mike's theme played and they came out and Cole was covered in bubble wrap and when they got to the ring they did their poses and Jake and Cole ran a victory lap then King's theme played and He, JR and Brandon came out next

"And their Opponents the team of JR One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

Brandon had on his Red and White Ring Gear only with a Short Sleeved Red and White Plaid Shirt unbuttoned and when they got in the ring they did their poses then the match started

**_FF Towards the End_**

The two legal people in the ring were Cole and JR and When JR Was Whipping Cole Jake went and tried to whip him but JR Went and lowblowed him and went and whipped him then Cole went to did a roll up pin and won the match for his team

"Here are your winners Jack Swagger, The Miz, and Michael Cole!"

After they won they went and hugged each other then Brandon went and got a steel chair and attacked all three of them till they were knocked out then he smirked at them

"You guys think this is over?" Brandon asked as he smirked "This is far from over." Then he went to the back

"I see a Brandon/Cole match at Over the Limit." Carrie Smiled as she saw the match with John

"You bet." John Smiled "Good luck in your match I think you'll be surprised."

"What are you talking about?" Carrie asked and John smiled wider

"You'll see when you retain your world title." John Smiled as Carrie got ready

"Adam would have said he would get his title back." Carrie said as she softly giggled "I'm dedicating this match to him tonight."

"I'm sure he would be happy to know that." John smiled

"Thanks Cena." Carrie Smiled "See you later."

"Alright." John Smiled as Carrie left

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Championship introducing at this time please welcome Alberto Del Rio's Personal Ring announced Ricardo Rodriguez!"

_"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the person who will end Carrie Wilson's destiny tonight Albero Del Rio!" _Ricardo announced in Spanish as Dos's theme played and he came out in one of his cars then went out and did his normal entrance then Jay's theme played and he came out

"And his opponent first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Christian!"

When Jay got in the ring he did his normal poses then waited for Carrie

"And their opponent from Sacramento, California she is the Intercontinental Champion, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie Came out wearing a Sacred Heart Cut Up Tee in Black, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Combat Boots, The IC Title on her Right Shoulder and one of the Tag Team Belts on her left. When she got in the ring she went and raised her belts happily then handed them to the ref then the match started.

**_FF Towards the End_**

When Carrie almost reached her belt Brodus and Dos tried to knock her off the ladder and it almost worked too

_"It was fun while it lasted." _Carrie Thought as she braced herself for impact but it never happened as she heard a car horn and she looked and saw that it was Adam

_"Boy am I glad to see him!" _Carrie thought happily as he distracted Alberto and Brodus long enough to go up and get her belt and win the match.

"Here is your winner and still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she jumped down the ladder and went and hugged Adam tightly then she went to hug Jay then both as they celebrated in the ring together then went to the back

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here tonight?" Carrie asked happily

"I wanted to surprise you." Adam smiled as he hugged Carrie some more "Are you surprised?"

"You bet I am who was in on this?" Carrie asked happily

"Adrienne, Karla, Brandon, Jay and Cena." Adam smiled some more

"Remind me to kill those guys later." Carrie Smiled as she hugged Adam some more "Thanks for the help Adam and it's good seeing you like this again."

"Thank you so much babe." Adam smiled

"You're Welcome." Carrie smiled "Looks like I'm bringing the title over to Raw."

"And from how it looks out there looks like Haylie is bringing her title over to Smackdown." Adam said

"You know I'm looking forward to being on Raw." Carrie smiled "I can tell it's going to be a long road ahead of me but I can do it."

"I know you can." Adam smiled "Come on let's get out of here so you and I can spend time together."

"Ok." Carrie smiled as Adam put his arm around Carrie's waist and left with her

_Me: Thank god for Adam in this :D :D He was so Sweet in helping her :D :D Anyway I would like to think Everyone who put this story in their favorites and alerts :D Means so Much to me :D :D I'll Post 'Closer To The Edge' When I get Inspired more :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
